


Meddle, meddle, meddle

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Tarlos [20]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meddling, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Carlos is having a few drinks with his sisters when the conversation turns to his love life. When they dare him to pick up someone at the bar, Carlos knows exactly who to go for.*“Fine,” he says, already standing up, he points at the man at the bar. “I’ll play your game, not only am I getting his number, I’m not coming back to the table, I’m going home with him.”
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 30 days of Tarlos [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769356
Comments: 45
Kudos: 551





	Meddle, meddle, meddle

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days of Tarlos - Day 20
> 
> “You always duck away when you smile.”
> 
> This might actually be a mess, I wrote and edited it in like 3 hours and desperately need sleep. Hopefully, it makes sense.
> 
> Also Day 20!! 10 more to go!

Carlos Reyes reminds himself for the third time in the evening that he loves his three older sisters, and that he likes spending time with them.

It’s not always easy to sync up their schedules. He works long hours as a cop, Valentina seems to work even longer ones as an ER nurse. Lola’s art exhibits have her traveling a lot, and Sofía has her recently opened flower shop she’s trying to make successful on top of taking care of his niece Mari. Nights where they could all meet up for a drink at a dive bar, were few and far between. It’s probably why when they do have time to get together; his sisters like to spend the night drinking cheap beer and talking about his lack of love life like he’s not even at the table with them.

“I tried to get him to call that cardio resident I send you guys a picture of in the group chat,” Valentina tells Lola and Sofía as she shoots him a dry look. Carlos ignores her while taking a sip of his beer; he has a feeling he’s going to have to move on to something stronger now that he’s officially become the subject of conversation.

“Seriously, Carlos?” Lola groans loudly like the drama queen she is; she throws her head back and doesn’t seem to care that a few heads turn their way. It’s Wednesday night; the bar isn’t as full as it usually is, and she’s ridiculously loud. “He was so hot, and we found his Instagram. He has a condo in _Miami,_ and you can’t even give the guy a call?”

“Guess not,” is all he says and nothing else, smirking when it makes all his sisters glare at him. They hate when he gives them short answers.

“You’re the worst,” Lola scowls at him while Sofía calls him a mocoso under her breath.

“I’m not a brat,” he answers even as he returns Sofía’s obnoxious look. “You three are nosy busybodies, like Tia Lucy,” he tells them, biting down on his lip to keep from laughing when the three of them gasp in unison.

“Okay, _that_ was just plain rude,” his oldest sister Valentina grumbles, pointing at him with her index finger. “ _Grosero_.”

“You three have a group chat where you apparently exchange pictures of the guys you’re trying to set me up with, and _I’m_ the rude one?” Carlos questions disbelieving as he raises an eyebrow at them.

“We just want you to have someone,” Sofía reasons while Lola and Valentina nod in agreement. As the second oldest, she’s less forceful then Valentina, but she doesn’t fool him for one second, she might be quieter than the other two, but she’s just as much a meddler.

“Why me?” he asks as he points at Lola. “She’s single too, and two years older than me, focus on getting her a partner.”

“I’m doing my agent,” Lola says with a wave of her hand, casual as can be.

Carlos stares at her for a moment, before shaking his head. “That sounds like a massively bad idea, Lo.”

Lola shrugs unconcern before giving him a dirty grin that makes him shudder. “She’s bendy.”

“Ew,” he makes a face, grossed out by the idea of his older sister having sex. _“Ew.”_

“At least I’m getting laid, when’s the last time you did?” Lola smirks at him in that annoying way of hers that drives him crazy.

Carlos doesn’t answer, but that doesn’t stop him from instantly thinking about TK and how he just woke up this morning wrapped in his arms a little sore from the fun they had the night before. He thinks about those pretty green eyes of his, shining with mischief and amusement as he slid down Carlos’ body and took him into his mouth, giving Carlos a smug ‘good morning’ after he sucked his brains through his dick.

He doesn’t know why he doesn’t tell his sisters about TK now – no, that’s not true; he does know why.

He and TK are just getting started. What they have is new, and only theirs at the moment, and he’s just not ready to share it yet, even if he doesn’t want to deal with his sisters’ continuous need to try to set him up.

“Oooh, you know what you should do?” Lola starts, looking at him with a wide smile before turning towards his sisters. “We should make him get someone’s number tonight!”

Valentina and Sofía light up at the suggestion while he shakes his head, watching them as they start to look around the bar for a possible victim. It doesn’t seem to matter to them that he hasn’t even agreed to their little game. Carlos throws back his beer, emptying the glass. He’s more than ready to head to the bar and order something stronger before he comes back to the table to dash his sisters’ hopes and dreams, when he sees a familiar body at the bar. A body he can’t seem to get enough of, and finds himself smiling as an idea comes to mind.

“Fine,” he says, already standing up, he points at the man at the bar. “I’ll play your game, not only am I getting his number, I’m not coming back to the table, I’m going home with him.”

“Yeah right,” Lola snorts as she looks at who he’s pointing. “He’s hot, though,” she says, looking the guy up and down, Valentina and Sofía nod in agreement. “But you don’t have the guts.”

Carlos lets out a laugh, smirking down at his sisters. “Watch me.”

He walks away from them, feeling their eyes on his back as he closes in on the bar. He shakes his head slightly when the man in question turns and starts to smile as their eyes find his.

“Pretend you don’t know me, and I’m introducing myself to you,” he says quickly, earning a small frown from TK as he slides into the space next to him. “Don’t look over, but I’m here with my sisters, they’re at the booth by the jukebox,” he explains. He can see that TK wants to look, the curiosity shining in his eyes, but he does as he asks.

“They were ragging on me because they think I don’t date,” he continues, the comment causes TK to give him a confused smile.

“We’re dating,” he reminds him, and now it’s Carlos’ turn to smile. A few weeks ago, TK would have shied away at that; now, he says it easily, grinning from the fact.

“They don’t know that,” he tells him. “They mean well, but they’re nosy, so they decided that I should try and pick someone up tonight, and that’s when I saw you.”

“ _Oh_ ,” TK says, smirking, thankfully looking amused by what’s happening and not annoyed. “So what’s the plan then?” he asks, a mischievous look on his face telling him that he’s willing to play along.

“I told them that not only am I getting your number but that I’m also taking you home,” he says, biting down on his lip to keep from smiling at the dramatic gasp TK lets out.

“Am I that easy, or are you that good?” TK asks teasingly.

“If I were good at this, it wouldn’t have taken months to get you to agree to be with me,” he says dryly, causing TK to chuckle as he looks at him fondly. “As for easy, I think it’s fair to say we’re both _very_ easy for each other.”

TK looks down at his shoes, but it doesn’t hide the way his mouth curves upward.

“You always duck away when you smile,” he says softly, reaching out to touch TK’s chin, tilting his head up. “It’s adorable.”

TK looks up at him; his doe eyes are mesmerizing as he slides his hand from his chin to the back of his head.

“Is this all for your sisters’ benefit?” TK questions softly, taking a step forward when Carlos tugs him gently towards him.

“Who even cares about that anymore,” he murmurs as he cups TK’s cheek with his other hand, his stomach clenching when TK digs his fingers into the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. “I haven’t seen you in over nine hours; I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” TK whispers. He shifts, pressing his pelvis against Carlos’, smirking when it makes him let out a low swear.

“You know if you kiss me now, you show your sisters that you don’t need any help in the dating department, and you show me just _how much_ you missed me. Two birds, one stone,” TK grins, his green eyes dancing.

Carlos chuckles right before he does as TK asks. He brushes his lips over TK’s pouty ones, a light action he does three times before TK lets out a quiet whine at the teasing, and lets go of his shirt to take hold of his face as he takes control of the kiss.

Carlos gasps as TK bites down on his bottom lip before running his tongue over it. He moans, wrapping his arms around TK’s waist, lifting him to his toes as their tongues dance against each other. TK answers his moan with a sound of his own, and Carlos can feel him start to harden against him, going half-hard himself in response.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispers, biting back a whimper as he takes in TK’s flushed face and dazed expression.

“We need to go,” TK tells him. Leaning in, he presses his mouth against Carlos’ cheek, laying kisses up his jaw to his ear. “I need you to fuck me into the mattress right now.”

Carlos shuts his eyes tight as TK’s words have the exact reaction his boyfriend wants; he goes from half-hard to hard as nails so fast it leaves him breathless.

“Fuck, baby,” he says, cursing again. “Are you trying to kill me?”

TK shakes his head, a teasing smile on his face, his usually bright green eyes a few shades darker with need. “I want you to take me back to your place; you told your sisters you would. I’m just making sure you’re keeping your promise.”

Carlos chuckles at the impish look on TK’s face and knows he can’t deny him. “Let's go then.”

TK looks over his shoulder. “Do you have to say goodbye?”

Carlos shakes his head. “I told them I wasn’t coming back to them after I picked you up.”

TK looks at him for a moment before he bursts out laughing. “You are a man of your word, Carlos Reyes.”

“Exactly,” he grins. “Let’s get out of here.”

TK smiles again, wrapping his arm around his waist, and Carlos takes a moment to look back at his sisters. He bites down on his lip to keep from laughing at the shocked looks on their faces. He gives them a jaunty wave that has TK snorting at his side.

“They’re going to kill you later,” he murmurs as they head to the door.

Carlos shrugs; he can feel his phone already buzzing with incoming texts, no doubt from all three of his sisters. He’ll deal with them later, right now he has a boyfriend to attend to.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
